hidden in the deep
by Femme Fatale on Ice
Summary: It's midnight, and the stars have risen. In our world today, elemental people hide among us, using the powers of fire, earth, water, and air for good...or for evil. Some have more specific powers, such as stone, or light. Select few have the power of darkness, the most powerful of all. Human AU, Death, Violence, Suggestive endings, Underage drinking, 17 and pregnant. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Clarification: my friend blackmailed me into posting this. **

_italicized=Japanese_

**bolded=emphasis**

**co-written with sandwichqueen24**

_**disclaimer: I don't own tmnt**_

Hiromi walked through the streets. She was on her way home from work. It was 10:00 pm and as dark as it would ever get in Tokyo. She reached in her pocket and fingered the necklace her middle child would be receiving that night. Katsumi had finished her training and was now a full kunoichi. She would be receiving her tattoos as well as her necklace, signifying who she was. Hiromi had five children. all girls.

Chikako, the leader, 16 years old, long black hair that she left free-flowing.

Izanami, the brains, 16 years old, floor-length black hair she kept in a high ponytail.

Katsumi, the muscle, 15 near 16 years old, short red hair swept across her face to one side.

Yukiko, the shadow, 15 years old, long brown hair kept in two high, ragged ponytails.

And last, but not least,

Keiko, the goof, 14 years old, ragged shoulder length blonde hair usually kept in two little girl braids on either side of her head.

Hiromi was proud of all her children, but tonight was for Katsumi. She looked up when the door of her small house appeared and smiled. She opened the door and walked in, noticing, with approval, the boxes already packed and up against the wall. They were moving to Manhattan, New York in the morning. She walked down the hall and heard raised voices, it sounded like Katsumi and Chikako were fighting again. She walked into the sitting room, and, sure enough, Chikako and Katsumi were in the middle of the room fighting.

_nough!"_

She yelled. Chikako had the grace to look ashamed, while Katsumi simply glared.

_"Katsumi..."_

She warned. Her hot-headed daughter sighed and rolled her eyes.

_"Is it time?"_

Izanami looked up from the book she was reading, Yukiko leaned against the wall, Keiko continued playing on the tablet. Hiromi nodded and moved towards Katsumi, noting her other daughters kneeling respectfully against the wall.

_"Katsumi, you have proven yourself to be a warrior of rare strength and courage. Today you shall join Chikako and Izanami as a full kunoichi."_

She paused here to pull out the necklace. She saw her two eldest fingering theirs.

Chikako's, on a long golden chain.

Izanami's, on a strand of beads.

She put the necklace on her daughter.

_"This rune means rage. Indicating your fiery spirit. Call upon it when you need help."_ (激怒)

She stepped back and watched the red-head finger the black choker. Hiromi took Katsumi's left hand and used her magic to tattoo a symbol on her palm.

_"Your spirit animal; the tiger. symbolizing strength and stealth."_

Then she took the right hand.

_"Fire. Your element. Use it well."_

She said. Katsumi looked at her new tattoos in wonder.

_"Chikako, as leader of this tteam, it is your responsibility to teach her how to channel her magic. I trust you to do it well."_

Chikako nodded respectfully.

_"Now get some sleep my daughters. We have a long journey tomorrow."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Good news! I'm not dead! Megan badgered me to post this before school starts tomorrow, so, here you are!**

**Bold=Emphasis**

_**Italicized=Japanese**_

Katsumi woke to the sweet smell of baking cinnamon rolls. Lazily, she looked to her left, where her cat was curled up next to her. She reached over to stroke her sleek back fur.

"Morning Senshi"

The small cat yawned and rolled over, opening its amethyst eyes. Katsumi smiled softly before jumping at a knock on her door.

"Kat? It's time to get up!"

Chikako's voice was quiet, meaning that she hadn't had her tea yet.

"Whatever."

Came her reply. Sleepily, she rolled out of bed. She opened her closet, and was greeted with the sight of an old family picture. Hiromi smiled up at her, hugging her youngest daughter in front of her, while the other four stood by her sides. She hurriedly threw on her clothes, brushed her hair, put on a touch of make-up and headed downstairs to see her sisters and mother sitting at the table, eating frosted cinnamon rolls and sipping orange juice. She observed the scene silently, scrutinizing how everyone had dressed for he first day of school.

Chikako, as the perfect role-model, wore casually fancy shirts that buttoned up to the neck, and, as always, kaki pants. She never wore shorts, or an kind of tank-top. Throw that in with the fancy shoes, and her style was well enough, but her straight, black hair and tan skin, along with her large, gray-blue eyes gave her a breathtaking beauty that had most the boys back in japan weeping when mother announced that we were moving to America.

Izanami was more stereotypical than average. With her complete geek-ish fashion, looking 'cool' was impossible. Vests on top of white, button up shirts, a small denim skirt and knee high socks underneath black dress shoes. Her limp black hair was always up in a high ponytail, resting neatly in the center of her head and cascading backwards like a waterfall over her back. With narrow brown eyes, she was pretty enough, but with none of her older sisters grandeur.

Keiko was all bright colors and sunshine. She wore an orange shirt that was tucked into her skinny jeans, and a powder blue cardigan. Not the best combination, but with her dyed, sun-yellow hair, (Patterned in two braids, on either side of her head) and big, sky blue eyes, it was a nice effect. Her lightly tanned skin was lighter than the others, but still darker than the Americans they had seen thus far. Freckles dotted her round face, giving her an appearance close to that of a grade school girl.

Yukiko didn't really have a 'style' Today she wore a plain black t-shirt and ripped-at-the-knee jeans. Her light brown hair cascaded around her shoulders, and her powder blue eyes were dull and blank. If you looked at her, you noticed just how beautiful she really was, but no one ever did. She was a shadow, a ghost really. Only ever there when called upon. Being a Kunoichi didn't help with this attitude, and she was either found training in the dojo, or hiding in her room.

Katsumi herself had a 'punk' attitude that found it's way into her style no matter what she did. Her dyed, blood-red hair was cut impossibly short, except for one chunk at the front, which she swept across the left side of her face. She wore a plain white tank, but a black leather jacket with silver spikes on the shoulders resided over it. She had tucked her tank top into skinny jeans, which had been artfully ripped along the length of the legs. Her lime green eyes were heavily decorated with eyeliner and mascara, her lipstick was a dark shade of red, and her nails painted black. Over all, she had a beauty that was made to match her eldest sisters. Even if hers was darker and more mysterious.

"Morning Kitty! Would you like a roll?"

Keiko's voice cut into her thoughts, and she realized her whole family was looking at her. She shrugged her shoulder in a 'whatever' kind of way, and lifted one corner of her mouth. With her hands I her pockets, she joined her family at the table, catching the plate Keiko passed her. Hiromi smiled.

_"Children, I have found suitable jobs for each of you. Katsumi, you have an interview after school today. It is for a motorcycle company, and you would be paid well. Chikako, you would be working for the Hamato dojo downtown, teaching young children self-defense. you also have an interview after school. Izanami, your interview is next Thursday. It is an after-school program, helping young children who struggle with school. Keiko, your interview is tomorrow. It is an art club for young children, and you would help improve their skills. Yukiko, you would work for a company that designs clothes, as I know it is a hobby of yours. You are to take samples of your work to them next Tuesday."_

Each teen nodded as their name was said. '_Hai, Mistress' _echoed around the table.

_"Now go! Your first day of school begins!"_

**Before you get mad, the next chapter's going to be, like, a bazillion times longer, m'kay?**


End file.
